The present teachings relate generally to field compressors and, more specifically, to lubrication systems for compressors.
Typical refrigeration compressors incorporate a lubricant sump in the lower or bottom portion of the housing into which the drive shaft extends so as to pump lubricant therefrom to the various portions requiring lubrication. In addition, the lubricant also often acts to aid in removal of heat from the various components. In order to ensure sufficient lubricant is contained within the sump to assure adequate lubrication and/or cooling of the moving parts while also minimizing the overall height of the housing, it is sometimes necessary that the lubricant level extend above the rotating lower end of the rotor and the counter weight thereon. However, the higher viscosity of the lubricant as compared to refrigerant and gas creates an increased drag on rotation of the rotor, resulting in increased power consumption. This problem may be further aggravated in scroll-type compressors, which typically employ a counter weight secured to the lower end of the rotor.
A shield for a refrigeration compressor that advantageously limits its axial position is disclosed. A portion of the shield may engage with a bearing assembly such that axial movement of the shield member relative to the bearing assembly is limited by the engagement. A portion of the shield member may engage with the bearing assembly such that rotational movement of the shield relative to the bearing assembly is limited by the engagement. Axial and rotational movement of a shield member relative to the shell of the refrigeration compressor may be limited by engagement of the shield member with components other than the shaft. The shield member advantageously restricts lubricant flow to the rotating lower end of the rotor whereby power consumption of the motor is reduced.
Further advantages, features and areas of applicability of the present teachings will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the claims.